Zootpia Meets Real Life
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: It's been two years since Nick and Judy met Marcy and Guardian was formed, and Nick and Judy are allowed to go see Marcy's world, and turn into humans while there. Being the same species is a nice change, but what happens after Milly gives them a mysterious drink their second night there, and they can't remember what happened afterwards once they wake up? Rated T for future chapter
1. Chapter 1

Zootpia Meets Real Life

SPH: Hey guys, so another new story, and I'm posting this one first because I A) can not get the idea out of my head, B) the prequel's just the movie with certain scenes edited to fit Marcy and her make shift team which is her, my BFF GraceKim1's OC Grace, a reformed Vanitas who's now fighting on the side of light and also her boyfriend, and my OC Emily, who's Leon's niece because since he's actually Squall Leonheart from FF7, he had his adoptive older sister which he had little to no memory of, so in my story, before Radiant Garden was over run by Heartless, and renamed Hallow Bastion, he'd reencountered his sister and became close to her, but when she escaped, she, her husband, and four year od daughter she had yet to introduce Leon to crashed and left Emily an orphan, and stranded on this world, which wasn't exactly a world, more of a place that randomly appeared for people in need of refuge, that was also connected to the spirit realm since Marcy's deceased grandmother is leader of the group that lives there called The Clan, whom are many people, many of which are children who are either orphans, or the children of refuges, or former ones, but are all in contact with their Native American Spirit Guide and have these amulets that can let them turn into it, and during the time Marcy and Grace met, they'd crash landed there, and when they left, they brought Emily back with them, and I got off topic, anyway, so the prequel was basically just the movie with scenes edited to fit Marcy and her make shift team, and conversations with other OC's, or characters from KH, or the Final Fantasy characters into it, so yeah, the only major things from it would be Nick's slight fear of Marcy (especially if she's had caffeine because she' allergic and went nuts on him their first meeting because, one, he was being a jerk to Judy, and two because she was having an allergy attack, which is basically her getting all hyper and/or going nuts before completely passing out) and Marcy forming Guardians, which is basically the people who protect the Light, but also the few people from the worlds who know about it, and other worlds, like Nick, Judy, Bogo, and Mayor Lionhart on Zootopia, though most people, er mammals know about it, they just don't know about the other worlds, to them, Guardian is a higher up level of law enforcement that's not normally used unless things like the whole Animals Going Savage thing were to happen, and that when that happened, Guardian was still being formed, and Marcy and her group were really just teens, who's family, or people who were close to them were being trained to be members of, and became the first official members because they helped out with the case and managed to know some extra info about it, but due to being teens, and Marcy being a fox, kept it to themselves, because no one would end up listening, plus they knew that there was a low chance of the animals actually being savage, but rather a disease, or poison, though they weren't completely sure, just saying that they saw similar things like it a lot where they lived and that it was very rare that it really was them going savage, which really was them snapping out of anger and going back to their ways because of hate and prejudice. So, that said, I do not own Zootopia, Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy, they belong to Disney and Square Enix, I only own Marcy, my OC's, the story and the plot, Grace belongs to Gracekim1, on with the story!

* * *

Judy Hopps rushed around the small apartment she now shared with her finance Nick Wilde trying to gather everything she needed to go to Earth with her friend Marcy McGill, an agent of Guardian. While she was extremely happy to leave Zootopia and get to see where her friend lived, she was also very nervous.

"Okay, so what clothes should I bring?" She asked aloud, not really noticing, or caring, but still glad that her neighbors had left for their party just a few minutes ago so they wouldn't hear anything about Marcy actually being human, or from another world, "I mean, I need to pack clothes... Oh, but what if they stay rabbit size? Marcy did say that we were more than likely to turn into humans when we got there."

Nick had finished about an hour ago and rolled his eyes.

"Carrots, would you take ten seconds and calm down?" He asked setting his hands on her shoulders, "You already almost used pancake mix as coffee and coffee as pancake mix this morning because you're so worked up and nervous."

Judy looked up at the fox. He _was_ right. She had been in a rush all morning and didn't exactly have her head where it needed to be, and the breakfast incident was only one of the things she'd almost goofed up.

"Heh, sorry, you're right, it's just, I mean, another world! It's just, so crazy and exciting at the same time!" She said, "I just,…"

Nick started to laugh.

"Yeah, I know, but at least I don't have my entire outfit on backwards." He said.

Judy glanced down at her outfit and groaned. He was right, her top, and skirt were on completely backwards.

"I'll be right back," She said rushing to the bathroom, "and don't even try to pack my stuff for me, or I will spray you!"

Nick groaned as she reminded him she still had fox repellent. Her dad made her promise to keep it on hand incase she got in a fight with one on the job and Nick wasn't with her. He knew she wasn't about to bring it with her for their trip seeing as Marcy'd already gone over the fact she wouldn't need it ten times, but he still hated the fact she had it, it made him feel like she and her dad didn't trust him, even though he knew that that wasn't the case and that Judy hated carrying it around.

"Can I at least clean up the kitchen?" He asked taking note that it was still a mess due to the rush of the morning.

"Fine!" Judy called.

Nick chuckled to himself.

'We really should of taken the time last night to pack, even if it was almost one in the morning when we got back.' He thought. It wouldn't of bothered him, since Foxes were nocturnal, but they _had_ had a very rough day, and they both had been pretty beat.

He heard Judy muttering to herself to pull it together through the paper thin wall and snorted.

"I heard that!" She called making Nick finally burst out laughing.

He heard her groan and took a deep breath before going and cleaning up. Once he was done he walked back into the bedroom to see Judy closing her suitcase.

"Ready!" She cried turning around.

Her phone rang making her jump and fumble for it. She checked the caller ID. It was her parents.

"Mom! Dad! Hi!" She cried answering.

Nick held back a chuckle remembering when he first met them, which was not long after he and Judy had started dating and how it took three hours for Judy's father Stu to stop calling him Fox before correcting himself.

"Hey Jude the dude," Stu said, "What's up?"

"Oh, me and Nick are just waiting on Marcy, we finally go get to see where she's from!" Judy cried.

"Be careful Judy!" One of Judy's younger siblings cried, "It's really dangerous there!"

"Oh hush Amy!" Judy's mother Bonnie said, "It's been two years and things have gotten much better, they even have summer fairs and festivals now! It's much safer than before, now go join your brothers and sisters, we need to talk to your sister privately."

Bonnie sighed as the young girl left the room.

"So, you finally get to go to Earth?" She asked as she and Stu were the only ones other than the Mayor and Bogo who also knew about knew about who Marcy really was and where she was really from.

"Yup!" Judy said, "Once we get there Delta's going to install the program she made so we can make it so we won't look like humans when we call. I'm so excited!"

"And scatter brained!" Nick commented smirking, "you almost mixed up the coffee and pancake mix making breakfast and put your clothes on backwards earlier."

Judy shot him a glare.

There was a knock on the door.

"Nick! Judy! You in there? It's Marcy! You guys ready to go?" Marcy's voice cried.

"Yeah! We'll be right there!" Judy cried, "We gotta go, I'll talk to you guys later, tell the others I said bye and that I'll call once we get there, okay?"

"Sure thing Judy," Stu said.

"Safe travels!" Bonnie cried.

"Alright, Bye!" Judy said.

"Bye Bye!" Her parents said.

Judy hung up and grabbed her suitcase while Nick grabbed his.

" Hi Marcy!" Judy called opening the door, "We're both ready to go!"

The 17 year old who currently looked like a fox nodded and both Nick and Judy took note her appearance had changed. Her glasses were now a light blue, her ponytail was longer and more messy and held both at the base of her neck, and at the very bottom, and she wore a black halter top with off the shoulder petal sleeves and a red sundress over it.

"Perfect!" Marcy cried before looking at Nick and frowning, "Really Nick? You're still wearing that hideous Hawaiian print shirt.

"Yeah, I gave up on trying to get him to get rid of it last year." Judy said.

Nick frowned.

"Hey, I happen to like this shirt thank you very much." He said.

Both girls rolled their eyes.

"Come on!" Marcy said motioning for them to follow.

Judy bounced along behind her while Nick just walked.

"What is it with bunnies and bouncing and hopping?" He asked.

Judy just groaned and rolled her eyes.

"So, where are you parked?" Judy asked, "Or are we going to have to go into an alley and be beamed up?"

She'd only ever entered by the door when Marcy had parked it on the outskirts so it was less likely to be seen and was extremely curious about how it felt to be beamed up.

"The later, I didn't feel like walking, plus I didn't have any money to take the bus, or get a train ticket." Marcy said.

Judy smiled.

"Oh joy." Nick said rolling his eyes, "You know you could of just called and gave us directions, right?"

"You are so lucky I didn't have caffeine today." Marcy growled.

Nick gulped and kept his mouth shut the rest of the way while the girls talked. He really didn't want to make her mad for multiple reasons. 1, she'd beat the snot out of him not long after their first meeting because he'd been picking on Judy, even if she'd used her Keyblade to heal him after saying that she wasn't that low, and unlike him had a heart, 2 She had her Keyblade and had showed multiple times she knew how to, and wasn't afraid to use it, and 3, she was terrifying when mad, and had left him with a slight fear of her for all of those reasons. Judy had to pull him out the way of a lamp post because he'd been so caught up in his thoughts and fear of Marcy which got a laugh out of the girl. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Please tell me we're almost there." He said.

Marcy nodded and ducked into and alley. Nick and Judy followed. Marcy pointed her keyblade up and a blue beam of light surrounded them and shot them up into the ship. It felt very strange, kinda tingly, and like someone was puling at them. Once on the ship both Nick and Judy fell over while Marcy stood standing up and the circular platform.

"Yeah, I did that the first couple of times I was beamed up." She stated, "You get used to it though."

Nick and Judy both pushed themselves up and took noticed the everything seemed very different from the last time they were on, which really had been just and small tour of it while it was on the ground, but the furniture seemed a bit more their size, and it was slightly colder than usual. Marcy cleared her throat.

"Uhm, you might want to check your appearances." She calmly stated.

For a minute, they were confused before realizing they must look human now. They both rushed to see what they looked like since it was something that they thought about fairly often, or in Judy's case, most of the time. Judy managed to beat Nick to the bathroom and examined herself. Her eyes were still purple, but she no longer had fur, save for her hair which was a silver color with black tips and was held to look like her ears when they were droopy because she was sad, or upset, and she had fair skin a pretty small and cute nose, thin black eyebrows, and her lips were thin on the top, but fuller at the bottom.

"You done gawking at yourself?" Nick asked.

Judy turned to him and nodded. Her breath gave a small hitch at his appearance. His eyes were still green and he had slightly messy red hair and a completion the same as hers, though his nose was larger and had a medium thickness for his lips, and his brownish-black eyebrows were thicker than hers, but not on an extreme level. He was smirking slightly and had his arms crossed.

"So you gonna let me in, or not?" He asked snapping Judy out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, right! Sorry!" She said moving out of the way "You look as handsome as ever by the way."

Nick smirked at his own appearance.

"I can see that." He said.

Judy rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go see what Marcy's doing." She said.

"Probably flying this thing." Nick said.

"Since we're not moving," Judy said looking out a window, "I highly doubt it."

She shook her head and walked back to where she'd entered noticing her suitcase had grown to fit her new size. She looked around and spotted Marcy lacing up a pair of knee high black boots.

"So, how far away is your world?" Judy asked.

"It's going to take and hour and a half to get there assuming something doesn't go wrong, or we run into trouble." Marcy said not looking up

"What's this about running into trouble?" Nick asked walking in.

Marcy sighed.

"As long as we don't run into any and nothing goes wrong, we should reach Earth in and hour and a half." She said tying her laces and standing up.

She walked into the cockpit and walked back out a few minutes later.

"Okay, so since I've been here before the computer has the directions saved to it's memory so I put it on autopilot so it will fly us there itself." She said.

"That's really cool!" Judy said.

"Yeah, too bad they don't have that back in Zootopia." Nick said, "Maybe Carrots wouldn't be such a bad driver."

Judy punched him in the arm.

"Ow! I was just joking!" Nick cried.

Macy laughed.

"Okay. It's kinda obvious that this is going to feel much longer than it really is to get there so I'm going to put the ship on hyper drive so we'll be there in a few minutes." Marcy said laughing, "Might want to hold onto something."

Nick and Judy both gripped onto the couch and their suitcases. A moment later they felt a large jolt and felt themselves almost larch forward, luckily because they had held onto the couch they hadn't.

"You okay?" Marcy asked walking back in.

They both nodded.

"Kay, good." Marcy said.

She glanced down at their feet.

"Uhm you're gonna want shoes." She stated.

Nick and Judy both glanced down at their feet and saw they had nothing on them.

"Don't worry, I've got some that should fit." Marcy said darting off. She came rushing back in holding two pairs of sneakers, one that was a soft grey with purple and pink and another that were grey with some green a few minutes later.

"Here!" She said handing them each the pair meant for them.

"Thanks." Judy said as she tried on hers which fit perfectly.

Nick nodded as he put his on which were also the right size.

Marcy nodded and went back into the cockpit.

"Hey, guys, we're about to land, you might want to look out the window!" She called.

Both Nick and Judy rushed over to the window and watched as they landed in a forest with leaves chancing colors indicating it was early autumn, or close to it.

"Alright, let's go." Marcy said opening the door and ramp.

Judy nodded and rushed out Nick and Marcy behind her.

"Erg! Noah! I'm going to kill you!" Taylor's voice yelled.

Soon enough a large young man with scruffy dark brown hair and matching beard rushed by with Taylor chasing after him.

Marcy sighed.

"Come on, we'd better make sure he doesn't get killed." She said.

Nick and Judy nodded and followed after her. They'd almost reached the cove when they were swarmed by Heartless.

"Wh-What are these?!" Judy cried.

"Heartless," Marcy said as the Kingdom Hearts boss battle music rang in her head, "made out of the fear, hatred, and jealousy from others, extremely deadly and what Guardian's supposed to protect the worlds from, well, the main thing, plus if your fear of them is strong enough, they can turn you into one, but slaying them and their Nobody will get them back, though they won't have any memory of events that took place after they were turned into Heartless and Nobody's."

She summoned her Keyblade and got in position more than ready to take them down.

"On a plus side. This is perfect practice for my Mark of Mastery Exam," She said, "It got rescheduled for classified reasons. Stick close."

"No problem there." Nick said moving closer to Marcy.

Marcy smirked and went after them, slashing and hacking them down, spinning and jumping out of the way of attacks, occasionally grunting, or crying out "take that!".

"There's so many!" She groaned.

Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked answering while taking down the Heartless that got close.

 _"Hey Marcy, it's Grace,"_ Grace said, _"Just wanted to tell out that I'm coming in for the Labor Day Fair."_

"Hey, that's great! When are you going to get here?" Marcy asked.

 _"Look behind you."_ Grace's voice said.

Marcy turned around, taking out a Heartless behind her as she did so. Sure enough Grace standing right behind her. Marcy grinned.

"Grace!" She cried.

Her excitement was short lived as she had to rush and keep a Heatless from attacking Judy and Nick from behind.

"Care to lend a hand?" She asked.

Grace nodded and rushed in hacking down Heartless left and right until they were gone.

"Marcy!" Jemma's voice screamed, "Marcy help!"

"Jemma!" Marcy screamed before running after her sisters voice.

She soon saw the ten year old stuck in a tree with about ten Shadow Heartless beneath her.

"Jemma!" Marcy screamed rushing in and hacking down the Heartless.

"Jemma! Jemma jump! Don't worry! I'll catch you! I promise!" She called looking up at her little sister.

Jemma jumped down from the tree and into her sisters arms. Tears rolled down Marcy's face as she held her close to her, as if she might vanish and be only just a dream.

"Oh Jemma! I-I was so worried when I saw you up there! I-I was worried I'd lose you too! Please, don't ever do that again! … I can't lose anyone else." She said as the tears turned into sobs.

"I don't get it." Grace said, "Heartless have never attacked here before, so why suddenly they just show up?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was because of the war," Marcy said, "it's causing all kinds of emotional turmoil... I should know."

Judy and Nick were about to ask, but soon realized that it was probably not a good idea.

"Don't be sad, be happy! Come on! Smile!" Jemma cried hugging Marcy.

Marcy wiped away the tears and smiled.

"All better?" Jemma asked.

Marcy nodded.

"All better." She said, "Your hugs can cure anything."

She stood up.

"Come on, let's head back to the house."

The other nodded and stuck close to her as they went to her home. When they got there they saw she lived on a nice little farm, and while it did slightly make Nick and Judy uncomfortable seeing the animals that were there, they didn't mind too much.

"Mom! I'm back! I've got Judy and Nick with me!" Marcy called walking in, "Oh! And Grace is here too!"

She got no reply and groaned.

"She must be up at the fairgrounds helping set up." She said, "Come on it and I'll get you set up."

They group nodded and followed. Marcy quickly showed Nick and Judy the guest room and the bathroom, as well as her room incase they needed something before calling her mother and asking about Grace, to which she was reminded that they didn't have the room.

"Oh, don't worry, I can fix that!" Marcy said, "I learnt this really cool spell that will add extra space and rooms to a house."

She snapped her fingers and flicked her wrist upwards, though instead of adding more space, it completely shrunk the house while everyone stayed the same size.

"MARCY!" Grace and Jemma cried.

"Whoops! Wrong one!" Marcy cried.

She snapped her fingers and flung her wrist down wards returning the house to normal before doing it again and adding extra rooms.

"Kay, problem solved, we now have enough space for Grace!" She said before laughing some, "Hey, that rhymed."

Her mother groaned and reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, so now that that's out of the way we need to go get your phones over to Delta." Marcy said smiling.

The group headed off to Tech's Technology, Delta's business that was owned and run by her despite being 17.

"Hey Del," Marcy said, "These are Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, they work with Guardian, we need that program that allows us to look human no matter where we are, or to fit the way we need to look for wherever we are on their phones, only instead of humans, we need it to always make Judy look like a bunny, and Nick like a fox."

The magenta haired girl looked up.

"Marcy, you're asking me to completely redesign the program, do you have any idea how long that will take?" She asked.

"No, and I don't care." Marcy said.

She leaned in and cupped her mouth over Delta's ear.

"They're from Zootopia, and they can't avoid their family's their whole stay here, it's extremely important and necessary!" She whispered.

Judy frowned. She could hardly make out what they were saying, and as a bunny, she could always hear what everyone said. She was confused why she could no longer hear as well, but it probably was because she was human.

Delta sighed.

"Fine." She growled.

She quickly closed up and got to work. It wasn't until seven that she finished both phones.

"Kay, now how bout next time, ask after store hours, kay?" She asked.

Judy held back a giggle as she remembered that about a week after Nick became a police officer he'd called her at two in the morning because he'd had a nightmare and how she'd asked if he could call her to talk when it wasn't a work night even though she'd always be there to talk if he needed it.

"Okay, come on." Marcy said.

The group followed her back to the house where Marcy's mother was cooking diner.

"Hey!" She said warmly, "The food's almost ready and I made a nice salad for Judy, well not for her only, but because she's a vegetarian."

Marcy was a bit unnerved by her mother's cheerful and welcoming nature since it was very rare, but shook it off... for now.

"So, who wants to do what?" Marcy asked.

"I just want to finish getting settled in." Judy said.

Nick shrugged.

"Well, why don't we watch a movie, or something?" A new voice said making Marcy real backwards and fall over.

She looked up and saw her whole team, plus Grace.

"How'd you guys get in here?" She asked still lying on her back.

The girls motioned to the open window.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you just committed breaking and entering." Nick said.

"No, they have full permission to come and go as they please." Marcy said, "But a movie sounds nice, if you're up for it."

Nick just shrugged again causing Marcy to groan.

"Kay, so what should we watch?" She asked.

She groaned again when Nick once again shrugged. She took a deep breath.

"What about.."

The girls continued to list movies to which Marcy replied with a no.

"8 Legged Freaks!" Her cousin Milly cried.

Marcy all but teleported to behind the couch.

"N-No!" She cried.

"Oh come on!" Milly cried, "It's not like I brought up shots, or needles!"

Marcy gave a small, scared whine.

"Oops," Milly said sarcastically.

Nick peeked over the back of the couch to see Marcy curled up in a ball and muttering that it was just a movie while rocking back and forth slightly. He smirked.

"So there is something you're afraid of." He said.

"Shut it Wilde!" She barked still curled up, "Make another comment like that and I'll put you in a hospital! Oh, and I nearly passed out when I gave you that vaccine two years ago, actually, as soon as I'd gotten on the Gummi Ship after throwing away the needle I passed out."

Nick gave a small snort, which caused Marcy to bolt up and pull back her fist as if to punch him, which made him dart behind Grace, who sighed and face palmed.

"Really?" She asked, "You're, what, 34 now? And you're scared of a 17 year old?"

"Hey! Have you seen what she's capable of?!" Nick asked.

"Yes, I have," Grace said, "and I also know that I'm not about to be a human shield."

She walked out of the way.

"Hey! Why not Big Hero 6?" Jemma asked trying to bring the topic back to the movie, and not a fist fight.

Nick raised an eyebrow at the name, it sounded a lot like the Movie Pig Hero 6, which was probably just the Zootopian version of the movie here.

"Why not?" Nick asked as Marcy went to object, "I mean, it sounds like it'll be a lot like Pig Hero 6, but I wouldn't mind seeing it, it's probably the same thing, but still."

Marcy nodded and got the movie.

"I'd make popcorn, but we're going to have diner soon, and mom'll have a fit if we fill ourselves up before we eat." She said.

"Hey, why don't we watch Zootopia after this one?" Taylor asked, "I mean, it'd probably be pretty cool for Nick and Judy to see the movie about them, it's really awesome."

"I don't have it though." Marcy said.

Taylor practically shoved a DVD in her face.

"Where'd you..." Marcy started, then observed it.

"Out!" She cried stomping her foot and shoving the disk away.

"What? But, Marce, this is..." Taylor tried.

Marcy quickly showed her the mark that proved that she'd stolen it, _and_ that it was illegal.

"Get out now!" She yelled.

Taylor scowled and went to leave, but not before flipping Marcy off, which the girl returned.

"I can't believe her!" She cried once the girl was gone, "She promised two years ago that she would stop, but has she?! No!"

She was now pacing around like crazy and throwing her arms up.

"Marcy, you know that when her parents killed her younger sister in front of her as punishment she..." Katie tried.

"It's not an excuse!" Marcy cried, "She promised! I don't know how much more I can take! I do know that if she gets caught with that DVD, I'm _not_ paying her bail this time."

"Okay, let's calm down and just watch the movie, okay?" Nick said trying to keep the teen from flipping out even more.

Marcy nodded and sat down.

"I can't believe you're not on the soccer team this year!" Sonya cried, "You're our best player! Every time they played without you they lost, last year we won every game, and for the first time ever States!"

"Guys, you know I can't play," Marcy said.

"Yeah, but it's stupid! And if you'd just..." Milly tried.

"Drop the subject." Marcy said in a tone of harshness Nick had never heard.

"But..."

"Drop it!"

Nick quickly hit play ending the conversation. They were about half way through when Judy walked in, a little extra bounce in her step.

"Well, you seem extra perky." Nick said.

Judy laughed and sat down by him.

"What ya watchen?" She asked.

"Big Hero 6." Marcy said, "Want us to rewind it so you can watch from the beginning? I mean, if no one minds."

"No, it's fine," Nick said.

The others murmured in agreement.

"Can we skip the really sad part?" Jemma asked looking down tears forming.

Marcy bolted over and held the ten year old close.

"Shh, it's okay," She said.

She softly sang to the girl calming her down some.

"I-I m-miss him!" The younger chocked out.

"So do I Jem, so do I," Marcy said frowning some as her head rested on her sister's shoulder, "but he wouldn't want us to be sad,"

She pulled away and looked at her younger sister.

"chin up," She said, "things'll get better, and don't forget, tomorrow the Labor Day Fair starts!"

The younger girl smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah! And there's all those fun games and rides, and prizes, and booths, and places to eat, and then there are the shows!" She rambled.

Judy smiled.

"Kids are so cute." She said.

"Yeah," Nick agreed, "but they can be a real pain too."

Judy playfully shoved him.

"Oh come on ya big dork!" She said laughing, "Do you always have to find a way to ruin something?"

Nick laughed.

"Only if I have no idea what I'm ruining exactly." He said.

Judy just laughed and shoved him again.

'For once we're the same species,' She thought, 'it's crazy! … But, I like it... I just wish it could stay this way, I mean, I don't want him to turn into a rabbit, or something, but... no one could judge us, or our relationship here, we aren't predator and prey, or different species, we're the same... mostly.'

She sighed.

'I just wish it could be the same in Zootopia.' She thought.

"Hey, Carrots, what's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Judy said forcing a smile.

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize that you're very poor at acting like nothing's wrong when there clearly is, right?" He asked.

Judy sighed.

"Okay, fine," She said, "I was just thinking about how here, people couldn't really give us the same grief they give us in Zootopia here because we're the same species here, not predator and prey, or different species, I was just wishing that it could be like that back home... not being judged and hated for being together I mean."

Nick just chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey, we rewinding, or what?" Marcy asked.

Nick nodded and Marcy rewound to the beginning and hit play.

"Food's ready!" Torra called walking in during the end credits.

Everyone scrambled up to eat.

"We'd better head back to our homes," Nastia, or Tia said.

"Not me!" Milly said, "I'm staying!"

"Well, see you guys tomorrow!" The majority of the group called before leaving.

Everyone sat down, and Nick almost hurled when he saw actual meat, so did Judy, the latter almost fainting at the sight as well. Marcy cringed slightly.

"Um, mom, in Zootopia, predators eat bugs as a substitute for meat since, you know, they agreed not to eat prey, and serving actual meat is kinda, well both offensive, and encouraging twords actually eating prey again." She said sadly, looking at the ham barbeque her mom had made. It was her favorite, and it was so hard to resist, but she was going to have to, she didn't want Nick and Judy to be the only ones who would only eat the salad.

Her mom placed a hand over her mouth.

"Why don't you let _me_ cook tomorrow?" Marcy asked, "I set up bug traps and know a good bit of recipes for cooking bugs, that way we won't have a repeat."

"Or I could cook!" Milly offered.

"NO!" Marcy, Jemma, their mother, and Grace cried.

"I'm not about to commit suicide!" Jemma cried.

"I'd like to stay out of the hospital thank you very much!" Marcy yelled.

"You gave the entire school food poisoning once and for a whole week they either needed to have a bucket with them, or be near a bathroom at all times!" Grace said.

"Milly, it's just, your cooking isn't exactly... edible." Torra said.

Milly huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well, how about we pray, and then eat?" Torra asked trying to move on as quickly as possible.

The others nodded and made the sign of the cross.

"Dear Lord we thank you for everything you have done, and for this food, and these wonderful friends with us." Torra said.

"For all of your blessings," Marcy said.

"And for everyone fighting over seas to try and keep this country safe!" Jemma cried earning a giggle from Grace and Judy and a chuckle from Nick.

"We ask that you keep them, and each and everyone of us safe," Marcy said, "in Jesus's name,"

"Amen." She, Jemma, and Torra said before once again making the sign of the cross.

"Dig in!" Marcy said smiling.

Everyone laughed and started to eat. Nick did his best to seem content with just eating salad, but seemed to fail until Marcy passed salad dressing to him to take away the plain veggie taste, rolling her eyes as she did so, which made Judy giggle.

"Thanks." Nick muttered.

Marcy only groaned and pecked at her food, constantly looking up at the ham barbeque with longing eyes.

"You do know you don't just have to eat salad like us, right?" Judy asked.

Marcy nodded.

"Yeah, but I figure I should," She said, "it's not exactly fair we can eat whatever we want while you're restricted to salad because my mom didn't know about the no meat thing."

"Well, that's very nice, but really, go ahead and eat... whatever it is you keep looking at." Judy said.

"It's ham barbeque, and thanks, but I can just eat it as leftovers some other time." Marcy said before turning back to her half finished salad.

"So, um, where exactly is your dad?" Judy asked, "I thought he was supposed to come home for your sixteenth birthday."  
The entire group save for her and Nick gasped as Marcy's eyes glazed over with anger and tears formed.

"Don't _**EVER**_ bring him up again!" Marcy yelled standing up and slamming her hands down on the table before running up to her room sobbing.

Judy just stared shocked and stunned.

"Daddy's dead." Jemma said softly, "We found out during Marcy's sweet sixteen party..."

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't..." Judy tried.

"It's fine, but I would like it if my husbands death isn't brought up _ever_ again." Torra said.

"Oh, of course! If I'd known I never would of asked! I'm so sorry!" Judy cried.

Nick was silent as he looked down. He'd never known his dad, he'd abandoned him and his mom when he found out about him, and his mom had died around Christmas when he was twelve, which was when he first started conning people, it kept him out of an orphanage and away from mammals who would try to fill in his parents place, but he didn't want anyone else, he just wanted _his_ family, and at the time, if being a con artist would keep him out of an orphanage and away from that, he'd do it. Every now and then he'd wonder what his life would be like if he hadn't started conning people, but he'd always stop when he thought of Judy knowing it wasn't very likely he'd of met her if he hadn't, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for Marcy, he knew she was extremely close to her dad, and he knew how it felt to lose someone who was that close to you.

"It's fine," Torra said, "the question itself was harmless, but it didn't have a very happy answer."

Judy nodded and finished her salad before noticing how quiet Nick was.

"Nick? Are you okay?" She asked.

Nick stood up.

"Excuse me," He said, "I just need to be alone for a while."

He headed up to his and Judy's room.

"What was that about?" Milly asked leaning back and crossing her legs onto the table.

"Milly, get your feet off the table!" Torra cried.

"I'm not really sure." Judy said, "I mean, he's never really done anything like that before..."

"Well, he did act kinda similar when you said that the animals might have been going savage because of their DNA and when he saw on the posters that the animals were muzzled." Grace said, "Actually, when he saw those posters, he started hyperventilating and having an anxiety attack, probably having PTSD from when he was a kid and joined the Junior Ranger Scouts and was attacked and had a muzzle forced on him. More than likely what triggered his current action was something involving his past."

"I can't think of what it might be." Judy said, "He never really told me anything that could relate to this, then again, he doesn't like to talk about his past, and when he does, he normally doesn't go into a lot of detail, especially if it's about his family."

"Well, there ya go!" Milly said putting her feet back on the table, "Family, this whole thing must'a brought up some bad memories and he was having a hard time handling them and needed to be alone."

"Milly, get your feet off the table!" Torra hissed.

Judy frowned.

"I'm gonna go check on Marcy." She said standing up.

'Nick, what's wrong?' She wondered, 'You should know you can tell me.'

"Marcy? Marcy, are you okay?" Judy asked knocking on the door, "It's me, Judy. I didn't mean to upset you, really! If I'd known I'd of never asked, please say something."

"Please, just go away!" Marcy called.

Judy sighed.

"Marcy, you know you can talk to me, right?" She asked.

"I don't wat to talk, I just want to be alone." Marcy said.

Judy sighed again.

"Alright, I'll be here if you change your mind." She said.

She headed back to her room and caught the sound of someone crying.

'What the?' She wondered.

* * *

Nick sat down on the bed in his and Judy's room and held the small picture of him and his mom when he was little. It always hurt him to look at it knowing that she'd disapprove what he'd done most of his life, even if it'd ended up saving the city. She'd probably be so proud he'd turned his life around, but it still hurt. Tears pricked at his eyes as he looked at it. It'd taken a good bit of time to get the photo back, and while he was extremely grateful, there were times where he just wanted to throw it away, or wished he'd never gotten it back.

"I miss you..." He whispered. Not long after the tears finally broke through and he started to cry, not exactly sobbing, but crying all the same.

'Why did you have to go?' He wondered, 'Why'd you have to get so sick when we barely managed to pay the bills? Why'd you have to leave me at such a young age?'

"Nick?" Judy's voice asked.

'Dam it.' He thought, 'Why'd she have to come in at this exact time?'

"Nick, what's wrong?" Judy asked sitting down next to him as he wiped away tears, "And don't try to worm your way out and say it's nothing because it's something."

Nick gave a chocked laugh.

"Alright, fine," He said, "I felt really bad for the kid and even worse because... I never knew my dad, he abandoned my mother as soon as he found out about me. I'd of given just about anything to of known him, and I can't imagine what she's going through right now."

"Oh, Nick!" Judy said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and I guess my dad somehow managed to make an exception since foxes mate for life," Nick said, "dating's not exactly something they do often since it's literally a commitment for life."

Judy hugged him.

"Oh Nick! You could of told me!" She cried, "You don't have to keep all of this bottled up! It's really not healthy, and I hate seeing you upset like this!"

Nick choked out a laugh and hugged her back.

"Thanks Carrots." He said.

"No proble..." Judy started, "wait... do... you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Nick asked.

"Singing." Judy said frowning.

She got up.

"Come on, let's check it out." She said motioning for Nick to follow.

Nick sighed and got up. He and Judy followed the voice to Marcy's room.

 _"It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen, all dressed in white. Going to the church that night."_ Marcy's voice sang, _"She had his box of letters in the passenger seat. Six pence in her shoe, something barrowed, something blue. And when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears! Oh she just couldn't believe it! She heard the trumpets from the Military band and the flowers fell out of her hands! Baby why'd you leave me?! Why'd you have to go?! I was counting on forever now I'll never know! I can't even breathe! It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the back ground, everybody's saying he's not coming home now! This can't be happening to me! This is just a dream! The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray. Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt. And then the congregation all stood up and sang, the saddest song, that she'd ever heard. And then they handed her a folded up flag and she held on to all she had left of him! Oh, and what could have been! And then the guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet hit her heart! Baby why'd you leave me?! Why'd you have to go?! I was counting on forever now I'll never know! I can't even breathe! It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the back ground, everybody's saying he's not coming home now! This can't be happening to me! This is just a dream! O-Oh baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now, I'll never know. Oh I'll never know! It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background everybody's saying he's not coming home now! This can't be happening to me! This is just a dream! Oh this is just a dream! Just a dream. Yeah... yeah..."_

* * *

Marcy was still sobbing. Why'd Judy have to ask about her dad?! Why'd she have to be so curious?! Why couldn't she of just kept her mouth shut?!

Marcy sniffled and wiped away some of her tears. She knew it really wasn't her fault, she hadn't known, and knowing Judy, if she had, she wouldn't of brought it up, at least not in front of everyone, no, she'd of pulled her aside and talked to her privately and try to comfort her. She didn't want to be comforted though, no, she wanted to push it all behind her and go back to the way she normally was like she'd been doing for almost two months.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Marcy? Marcy, are you okay?" Judy's voice asked, "It's me, Judy. I didn't mean to upset you, really! If I'd known I'd of never asked, please say something."

"Please, just go away!" Marcy cried.

"Marcy, you know you can talk to me, right?" Judy asked.

"I don't wat to talk, I just want to be alone." Marcy said. It was true, she really just wanted to be alone for a while, and cry, which she really needed to do, she hadn't just openly cried for a long time, and all the grief and sadness, it was too overwhelming to continue to hold back. Right now, she just needed to be alone and cry, it was what was best right now.

"Alright, I'll be here if you change your mind." Judy said.

Marcy nodded even though Judy couldn't see. She buried her face into her pillow and continues to sob for a few more minutes before they turned into sniffles. She looked at the photo of her and her dad when she was eight right before he left to go over seas and didn't return until a few months after she turned nine. It was her favorite picture of her and her dad, back when everything made sense, and was happy, and fun, and she didn't need to worry. Okay, so there _was_ that one time she shot herself in the shoulder after Katie knocked away the gun which she'd been aiming at either her head, or heart, she couldn't remember and Noah'd gotten rid of the video a good while ago after she'd almost flipped for him having it. She walked over and picked up the photo.

"I miss you Daddy..." She said as more tears came.

 _'Sing child, sing...'_ Her grandmother's voice said.

Marcy sniffled and nodded. Singing always made her feel better. She slowly sang a warm up before truly singing.

 _"It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen, all dressed in white. Going to the church that night."_ She sang surprising herself since she vowed never to sing, or listen to this song ever again, but she didn't stop, it somehow felt... right, like she needed it, like her life depended on it!

A few tears pricked at her eyes, but she wiped them away. There was no way she was going to let them take over.

 _"She had his box of letters in the passenger seat. Six pence in her shoe, something barrowed, something blue."_ She continued, _"And when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears! Oh she just couldn't believe it! She heard the trumpets from the Military band and the flowers fell out of her hands! Baby why's you leave me?! Why'd you have to go?! I was counting on forever now I'll never know! I can't even breathe! It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background, everybody's saying he's not coming home now! This can't be happening to me! This is just a dream! The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray. Lord please lift his soul and heals this hurt. And then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song, that she ever heard."_

Tears pricked her eyes once more and she clutched the photo close to her heart as well as his old Military hat that he'd given her when she was little.

 _"And then they handed her a folded up flag and she held on to all she had left of him! Oh and what could have been!"_ She sang.

 _"And then the guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet hit her heart!"_ She sang finally letting the tears flow down her face, _"Baby why'd you leave me?! Why'd you have to go?! I was counting on forever now I'll never know! I can't even breathe! It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background, everybody's saying he's not coming home now! This can't be happening to me! This is just a dream!"_

She choked slightly.

 _"O-Oh, baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now, I'll never now. Oh I'll never know! It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background, everybody's saying he's not coming home now! This can't be happening to me! Oh this is just a dream!"_ She sang.

The tears had stopped, but her heart still hurt as bad as ever, and her breath seemed to want to have an argument with her as she felt it getting slightly harder to breath.

 _"Just a dream... Yeah... yeah..."_ She finished.

She heard her door creak and soft applause. She gasped and turned around to see Nick and Judy standing in the door way clapping softly.

"You have a lovely voice Marcy." Judy said, "The song you sang was pretty good too."

Nick nodded, but didn't say anything.

Marcy stood still, her eyes a bit like a deer in a headlight as she wondered what to do next and how to react. In the end, she just slumped down to the floor and tried to not start sobbing again. Judy rushed over while Nick just looked at them.

"I-I m-miss him!" Marcy choked out, "I want him back!"

She sniffled and gave a snort like sound.

"Before he left to g-go fight over seas, he m-made me a-and M-May promise to be strong and take care of m-mom and J-Jemma!" She choked, "And then May got accepted into that stupid Academy she'd always w-wanted to go to, and just left me, mom, and Jemma, and doesn't even try to keep in touch, like she's avoiding us! A-and I k-keep t-trying to be st-strong, but I, I just..."

Judy held her close, a perk of now being taller than the girl.

"It's okay..." She said, "But like you told Jemma, he wouldn't want you to be sad."

She lighted Marcy's chin so she was looking her in the eye.

"Don't worry, things'll get better, you'll see." She said smiling softly.

Marcy gulped and nodded before hugging her friend.

"You're lucky you had to go though all that." Nick finally said, "Lucky you knew him before he died, heck! You're even lucky he died!"

Marcy started to tear up even more.

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean, or rude, or anything," Nick said, "but you are lucky. My dad, my dad abandoned me and my mom as soon as he found out about me."

He looked away.

"I never got to know him, and I never met him either," he continued, "I'd give almost anything to be going through what you are, because at least if I was, I'd of known my dad, and he'd of actually cared about me."

Marcy stood up, her legs slightly wobbly and close to giving out from under her, which made her give a small laugh as she remembered how Ariel was when she first got legs. She shook the thought away and went over to Nick and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "are you sure he didn't just die though? I'm pretty sure foxes mate for life and don't just up and leave."

"Apparently, he was an exception" Nick said scowling, "… or my mom just lied about that thinking it would be better for me to hear that instead of my dad died, which I don't think she'd ever do something like that."

Marcy nodded and held him tighter.

"Bed time!" Jemma cried bouncing in the room, "Tomorrow's the start of The Labor Day and you promised we'd go as soon as it opened, so bed time!"

Judy laughed.

"You're such a cute kid." She said ruffling Jemma's blonde, softly curled hair.

Jemma batted her hand away.

"I'm not cute! I'm adorable!" She cried stomping her foot making both Judy and Nick laugh.

"Well, good night." Judy said.

"Why do I get the feeling that means us too?" Nick asked.

Judy playfully shoved him.

"Because it does." She stated.

Nick sighed.

"Alright, fine." He said, "But only because everyone else is."

Judy laughed and headed back to their room, Nick right behind her. Once in their room, Judy grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change while Nick rolled his eyes and got changed in the room. When Judy returned to the room she was wearing her carrot print pajamas and her face was wet, indicating she'd washed it while in the bathroom. Nick stared at how they looked a bit cuter now that she was human and now had a slightly curvier figure.

"Nick? Earth to Nick? Nick? You in there?" Judy asked waving her hand in front of his face.

Nick blinked. How'd she suddenly go from across the room to about ten inches away from his face.

"Huh?" He muttered before shaking his head.

Judy laughed.

"Come on ya big dork, we'd better get to bed." She said before climbing into their bed.

Nick nodded and got in too.

"Night Nick," Judy mumbled.

"Goodnight Carrots." Nick said smiling softly as he wrapped an arm around her.

They both got a rude awakening the next morning via Jemma jumping on their bed.

"Wake up lazy butts!" She cried, "Today's the Labor Day Fair and we gotta be the first ones there so we can have the most fun!"

Nick groaned and pulled his pillow over his face.

Judy yawned.

"Jemma, do we really have to get up right now?" She asked.

"Yup!" Jemma cried still bouncing.

"This is what I meant when I said kids can be a real pain at times yesterday." Nick groaned.

There was a pounding on the door.

"Jemma Angel McGill you unlock this door right now!" Marcy's voice cried.

"They gotta get up first!" Jemma cried.

"Could you come in and get the kid?" Nick cried, "Can't you just use your Keyblade to unlock the door?"

Marcy muttered something under her breath before there was a clicking sound and the door opened.

"Come on!" Marcy said grabbing the back of Jemma's top and dragging her out of the room.

"Well, I'm going to get ready, what about you?" Judy asked swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Try t go back to sleep." Nick muttered.

Judy laughed.

"Alright, though I doubt that's going to happen." She said looking through her clothes.

She rummaged through them until she found an outfit she liked. She rushed to the bathroom and got changed before returning to the room.

"Hey, Nick, how do I look?" She asked.

Nick groaned and sat up before turning and looking at her. His jaw literally dropped when he saw her lilac tank top and denim skirt with a pair of leggings.

"I-Is it b-bad?" Judy asked worried.

Nick shook his head, his mouth still hanging open. Judy smiled and laughed.

"I know you eat bugs, but you'll swallow a fly if you keep your mouth open." She said.

Nick closed his mouth, but still stared. Judy's phone rang just then.

"Oh! Hey, mom! Dad! Great to see you!" Judy cried, "We got in really late, apparently it's faster to take the train, catch a bus, and then drive to Summerburrows instead of driving there."

"You're ears are droopy." Stu said.

"Huh? Oh! No, no! They're going to look like that the whole time I'm here, my actual ears look like a humans, so my hair-er, fur just looks like my ears, so, since they're not going to be up at all, we'll just say that it's kinda stressful here working with Marcy and gathering the info needed for Guardian, okay?" Judy asked.

Her parents nodded.

"Alright," Stu said nodding.

"Everybody, it's Judy!" Bonnie cried, "She got in real late, but she can talk now, come say hi to your sister!"

Next thing you knew all of Judy's siblings were fighting for a spot that they could see her. Judy laughed.

"Hi guys!" She said happily, "Nice to see you all!"

"Why are your ears droopy?" Amy asked hopping up and snagging the phone.

"Huh? Oh! It's just kinda stressful with all I have to do while I'm here, I mean, Summerburrows isn't going to gather info about itself for Guardian, right?" Judy asked before laughing.

Meanwhile Nick had layed back down.

"Hey, Carrots, hate to ruin your little family moment, but could you keep it down?" He asked.

Judy frowned.

"Hang on a minute," she said before setting the phone down.

She grabbed hold of the mattress and managed to lift it, and throw Nick out of bed.

"Hey!" He cried getting up.

"You can sleep later," Judy said, "in case you forgot about our rude awakening from Jemma earlier, if you fall bad asleep, well, I'm honestly not sure what she'd do, but if she's Marcy's little sister, chances are, she'll have a similar reaction, and action, and last I checked, you didn't need another black eye and sore arm."

Nick groaned and flopped down on the floor. Judy sighed.

"Fine, I'll go to another room." She said shaking her head, "Why do you always have to be impossible?"

She picked up her phone and walked out of the room sighing as she closed the door.

"Sorry about that." She said forcing a smiled, "So, what's going on back home?"

Before anyone could answer, Jemma screamed.

"Uh, oh, better go check that ou..." Judy started.

 _ **"MILLY!"**_ Marcy's voice screamed followed by tons of chaos downstairs.

Judy sighed.

"Well, if that doesn't get Nick up, I don't think anything will..." She said.

Milly and Marcy darted by the later with an enraged look on her face chasing the former, Keyblade out.

"You think it's funny to pull stunts like that?!" Marcy yelled, "To put fake bodies and make them look like they'd been murdered, and then jump out from behind them with a knife in your hand?! You could of killed Jemma if that went wrong! Heck! I'll be amazed if she ever even goes near the closet again!"

"Hey, Bunny person, or whatever, you're a cop, right?!" Milly cried, "Well how bout a little help!"

Judy groaned.

"I'll call you back later." She said.

She groaned and hung up before rushing after the girls and breaking up the fight. Marcy huffed and stormed downstairs muttering about something, or other while Milly calmly stated she needed to go skywards, which confused Judy, as she didn't know much about the girl, but didn't ask, though Milly noticed.

"Look, me and Marce, the power split when I interrupted her and Rinoa's whatever it was, so while she got most of the powers, I got a couple of the good ones, and the wings, so _I_ need to take a flight." Milly said harshly, as if it should have been completely obvious. She then turned and left.

Judy just stared before going o the bathroom and slumping down against the door before calling her parents, sadly she only got voice mail.

"Hey guys, it'd be nice to talk right now, I just..." She tried.

She groaned and tucked her head to her chest.

"Let's just say that while most of Marcy's family's nice to me, her cousin's a huge jerk, and..." She tried, "Just, call me when you get the chance, bye."

She hung up and tucked her head closer.

"Hey, Carrots, you in there?" Nick's voice asked as someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah..." Judy said half heartedly.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Nick asked.

Judy sighed.

"Well, first you were being impossible this morning, then when I try to talk to my family I have to keep Marcy from killing Milly, the Milly's a huge jerk, and then I get a voicemail when I try to call my parents." She said, "So, do you need in, or were you just wondering where I was?"

"More like Marcy made food." Nick said.

Judy laughed.

"So you were basically thinking with your stomach when you asked if I was in here, right?" She asked.

"Oh ha ha." Nick said.

Judy laughed.

"Okay, I'm coming." She said standing up. She turned and opened the door, seeing Nick was dressed in a way that was casual, but could easily be called classy at the same time. She gave a small smirk.

"Hey, I figured that this was a good choice considering this is my first time here." He defended sensing what was going on in her mind.

"Come on," she said shaking her head and walking down the steps.

Nick followed rolling his eyes. When they got down they saw two separate stacks of pancakes, one larger than the other, and Marcy expertly flipping a pancake and catching it before setting it on the smaller stack.

"Hey guys!" Marcy cried not even looking behind her, "The smaller stack's got bugs and insects in it, so it's directed more for Nick, but if anyone else wants any, they can have some, it's why I made so many."

She spun around.

"So, what took you two so long?" She asked with a smirk, "Everyone else's already eating."

"Emotional turmoil with Carrots." Nick said.

Judy punched him.

"Ow!" Nick cried, "What?! It was what was taking us so long!"

Marcy groaned.

"Would you two just kiss and make up?" She asked rolling her eyes, "You can fight later, if we're so much as a minute late to the Labor Day Fair we'll all go deaf from Jemma having a fit, so start stuffing your faces, and stop hitting each other!"

She grabbed a couple of pancakes from each stack and went into the dining room, all but stomping into it. Nick and Judy sighed and followed, each grabbing from a different stack. When they walked in, they saw Marcy'd all but drowned her pancakes in syrup.

"Before you ask, this is the only way I'll actually manage to eat them all and that's all you need to know." She said not even looking up.

Nick and Judy nodded and sat down to eat. Once they were done they set the dishes in the sink.

"Okay! Everyone's done! Let's go! Let's go! Let's GO!" Jemma cried watching.

Marcy laughed.

"Alright, come on!" She cried.

"You go on ahead, I'd rather stay here." Torra said.

Marcy gave a curt nod and rushed out to the car.

"Please tell me _you're_ not going to drive!" Milly said as she and the others got in.

"No! Please do!" Jemma cried, "It's like a roller coaster!"

"Please don't!" Milly cried again.

"Sorry Mil, but I'm the one with the permit, remember?" Marcy asked.

"And none of us..." Milly tried.

"Hang on!" Marcy said. She hit the gas and pulled out before anyone could and all but raced to the fair grounds, managing to follow all traffic rules while going at an insane speed. She slowed down once she spotted the fair grounds, and drove at a safe speed before parking.

"Okay, we're here!" She said turning around. Aside from her and Jemma, everyone had gripped onto something, or someone *cough* Nick and Judy *cough* for dear life. She frowned. "Really guys? Again? I'm not that bad!"

"Yes you are!"

* * *

SPH: Well, there you go! Chapter 1! So, they've finally gotten to the fair! Wonder how that's going to go? LOL! Okay, so I already know, but still... Anyway, question time! What's all going to happen at the fair? Who will they run into? Why doesn't May keep in touch? Will Judy's family call her back? What all is in store for our favorite bunny and fox? What exactly did Noah do to make Taylor mad yesterday? Will Taylor and Marcy make up after their fight? Who knows where I got the kiss and make up line from? Why did Marcy vow never to sing Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood after her dad's death? Why exactly does Nick keep why happened to his mother from Judy and Marcy? Will he reveal it to them? Who all loves Jemma?! (You know that you all do! How can't you?) Why didn't Judy's parents answer their phone? Why can't Marcy play on the soccer team, and why won't she let anyone know? Most of these will be answered in chapter 2, but until then, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Keep spreading the KH and Disney, not to mention Zootopia love!


	2. Chapter 2

Zootopia Meets Real Life Chapter 2

SPH: Hey-oh! So, here's chapter 2! YAY! Ahem, okay, so Gracekim1 is now working with me on this, there might be sections of or, even whole chapters done by her, anyway, I do not own Zootopia, Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy, or any of their characters, they belong to Disney and Square Enix, Grace belongs to GraceKim1, I only own Marcy, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. Also, I did not come up with Marcy calling Chief Bogo Chief Buy One, Get One Free, I was watching a Disney Infinity 3.0 Zootopia Toy Box vid by Caden Yurk in which he constantly called Chief Bogo that, and I thought it was something that I honestly could see Marcy doing, so I decided that that's what she'd do. I'll post the events that made her start in my Zootopia Shorts story, which may, or may not get posted before this one, things have been so crazy with Track, Chorus, School, and a bunch of other stuff, so what's going to get posted first is sketchy, but I assure you, you will get both stories, and chapters in due time, also there will be a good bit of swearing in this chapter. On with the story!

* * *

It'd been a half hour since they'd arrived at the Labor Day Fair, and they were still were trying to get Milly out of the car, thankfully they'd arrived early, and had fifteen minutes to get Milly out of the car and into the ticket line, before Jemma had a screaming fit and made them go deaf since she and the others excluding Marcy didn't have a show pass and couldn't get in free.

Marcy grunted as she held her cousins legs and tried to pull her out of the car.

"Milly! Come on! You're acting like a child! Now get out of the car and come wait with us in the ticket line!" She grunted.

"NO WAY!" Milly cried, "There's way too many people, and good moods! I'm staying right here!"

Marcy grunted again.

"Milly, you know that I really _can't_ be doing this right now!" She growled.

"Then just let go and go join the other people who need to get a life!" Milly cried.

Marcy let go of Milly's legs and smirked.

"Well, then I guess that I'll tell Aunt March not to give you the family discount if you decide to go in and stop by Lunar Hotel Pizza and Bakery since the people in there need to "get a life"." She said.

Milly got out of the car and bolted over to the ticket line the others following close behind.

"There's no way I'm missing out on almost free food!" Milly said as the other caught up.

Marcy laughed.

"I knew you'd see it our way." She said trying not to give into the large amount of laughter in her throat.

Milly childishly stuck out her tongue, which made the teens giggles run wild, along with everyone else in the groups. It took a full five minutes to stop, and then an extra twelve to get it, Marcy only showing her pass and walking through the side gate and waiting for the others on the other side.

"Come on, come on! We need to ggggggggggggoooooooooooooo!" Jemma cried once they were through the gates snagging her sister's arm and dragging her through the fair grounds, the others just barely managing to keep up.

"I'm gonna go chill with the others at Lunar's," Milly said managing to worm her way out, "see ya there! Text if you want me to get something, or are on the way!" That said she took off twords the far end of the fair grounds where the actual food booths and medical care were.

"Oh, sure, she gets to go off to who knows where." Nick said sarcastically.

"Okay, one, no one said you had to follow me and Jem, and two, we know where she's going, most of us just don't know how to get there without getting hopelessly lost in tens seconds." Marcy said frowning looking behind her as she stumbled behind the little pink princess that currently was latched onto her arm, "Speaking of which, where'd Judy go?"

Aside from her and Jemma everyone froze and looked around.

"Carrots!" Nick cried, "Carrots?! Judy where the heck are you?!"

"Right here!" Judy cried rushing over. She had to lean on Nick as she panted, "Okay, stopping to look at something, not a smart move unless I let you guys know."

She took in a deep breath.

"Haven't had this hard a time catching my breath since my first week in the Police Academy." She said giving as small wheezed laugh.

"Carrots, please, do _not_ do that again." Nick said.

A few people giggled at Nick's nickname for Judy and a few mentioned the movie Zootopia, but the group payed them no mind.

"Yeah Jude, seriously, I may know the fair grounds like the back of my hand, but _I_ live here and you..." Marcy started before noticing Judy had a faint, secretive smile on her face, "Okay, what's with the secretive smile? Seriously, do you know something we don't, and should know?"

"Rawr!" Cried a Marcy look alike with choppy hair and a black and turquoise outfit as she jumped and hugged Marcy from behind.

"MAY!" Jemma cried excitedly.

Judy laughed.

"Yeah, spotted her a few feet back, and literally thought I was seeing double until I ran over." She said, "But seriously, who knew that _she_ " Judy motioned to Jemma. "Could be so fast?!"

"She's a McGill," Marcy said off handedly, "of course she'd be fast and full of surprises! Speaking of which,". She turned to her older sister. "Why are you here?... And what in the world happened to your hair?!"

May bit her lip.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked fiddling with it.

"It looks like someone tied it up in little random bunches and then took a knife to it!" Marcy cried. She snagged May's shoulder. "That is it, we are meeting up with Milly right now!" She started to lead her sister away, the rest of the group following. Five minutes later they were gathered in the back of the booth in lawn chairs while May started to explain the random visit and her hair.

"Okay, so you guys know how I got accepted into San Diego All Star Preforming Arts University, right?" May asked. A few of the group members nodded, Marcy wearing a scowl at the name and holding back an explosion, both verbally and power wise as her sister continued. "Well, it's a lot harder than it looks, I've had so many tests and classes I barely manage to get enough sleep, and when I do, it's on my days I don't have class and I sleep in so late I have to rush to get my work done, and manage to eat, and by the time I'm done it's way too late to call and my email's not working and letters take to long to get a reply from."

"So, how's that relate to your hair?" Nick asked. Judy elbowed him in the side to shut him up, and for being rude.

"I'm getting there." May said coldly as she glared at the human looking fox. She shook her head. "Anyway, luckily I managed to dorm with some of my old friends from here, you know, Kasie, Electra, Oceana, Ester and Torri? Well, on one of the nights that I didn't have to worry about having class the next day we decided to play truth or dare, and I got dare. Electra raised the stakes so if you didn't complete the dare you had to get your head shaved, and of course, Torri and Electra, since they're old enough to drink, got drunk, and Kasie still won't so much as touch anything containing drinking alcohol, anyway Ocea had me do a really, _ **really**_ embarrassing one! I tried to back out, but I wasn't about to have my hair shaved off!"

"Hah!" Marcy cried, "Lord knows the world would end if the one thing you treasure the most was shaved off!"

"Thank you for your sympathy." May said rolling her eyes, "Anyway, so I decided to do it, but I chickened out half way, so they tried to shave my head, and then we had this black out, which was a big problem because thanks to it the school somehow managed to get flooded, plus a fire started so they have to completely refurnish the school and what not, so all students have off until repairs are fixed, so I decided I'd been away for far to long and that I needed some sister time and to see mom again so here I am!" She turned to Jemma. "Plus I left you a surprise in your room."

"Hey, what was the dare anyway?" Nick asked.

Judy elbowed him again.

"Ow!" He cried, "What?! I was just asking!"

"It was a rude question!" Judy hissed.

"I am not answering that!" May said quickly and coldly.

Milly let out a low whistle.

"Wow, that embarrassing, huh?" She asked. May nodded.

Marcy stared at May's head for a moment, her brain working and picturing something, or other that Nick wasn't quiet sure he wanted to know since he was the only one who noticed it. Not long after she quickly got up out of her chair and raced into the kitchen.

"Need this!" She cried as she grabbed a knife and rushed back out and over to her older sister.

"Why do you have a knife?" Judy asked worried.

"I am not about to let my sister go walking around looking like she just barely managed to escape from a horror movie-like sitch." Marcy said walking twords May, who quickly shrank back. "May, trust me," Marcy said looking at her sister with a calm look, and determined glare in her eyes, "I know what I'm doing, you'll be looking fab again in no time, just let me fix your hair."

May bit her lip and shrank back some as her eyes darted from the knife, to Marcy, to the jagged bits of hair that hung over her face, and back to the knife. Marcy huffed and snagged her phone and quickly took a picture with it.

"Or would you rather me post this photo online and let the world see what an ugly duckling you currently are?" She asked turning and showing May the photo of her hair, and scared look.

"You wouldn't!" May cried.

"Oh, but I would, and you know it." Marcy said grinning, "But if you let me do your hair I'll delete it and take a photo of how awesome you look and post it instead."

May bit her lip and glanced at the knife before gulping.

"I really hope you know what you're doing!" She cried squeezing her eyes shut as she let Marcy begin to cut her hair.

Marcy carefully curled the hair around the knife and tugged, pulled, or simply brushed the blade through it carefully cutting and styling it.

"Okay, here's my compact, now open you eyes." She said handing her sister the small hand held mirror as she set the knife down.

May slowly opened her eyes, terrified of the possible outcome, but gasped in delight when she saw what her sister had done. Instead of the choppy mess it had previously been, her hair was now a cute bob with softly feathered bangs draping over her right eye, but were thinned enough so she could see out of it while still looking like a thick clump and she had a small mini braid framing the left side of her face.

"OMG! I love it!" She cried jumping up and hugging Marcy, "Where'd you learn how to do that? More importantly, how'd you manage to do it with a knife? You could of just as easily done it with scissors!"

Marcy laughed.

"Uh, yeah, no." She said, "I can cut fabric, or paper, or some other material with scissors, but not hair, and Taylor showed me how to do it!" Marcy grinned. "She used to do all of our hair! We were always telling her she should be a hair stylist, and she showed me how to do it in case I had a hair emergency on the battle field, and..." She then frowned as she remembered the fight. "Just forget it, okay?"

May cocked her head to the side confused, a trait, or rather action that Nick noted seemed to run in the family since he'd seen Marcy, Jemma, Milly, and May do it numerous times, but very rarely from most of the other agents of Guardian, namely the ones from Earth. May quickly shrugged after cocking her head and smiled.

"Well, doesn't matter, let's just go have some fun, but you _need_ to show me how to do that once we get home, like you-er Taylor-er, maybe you? said I might have a hair emergency on the battle field and need to fix it." She said. The last part was a joke about both the war and Marcy's position as a Keyblade wielder, though it was not amusing to the younger of the two look a likes.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Marcy said in a emotionless tone, "Let's just go, the less I think about Taylor the better."

"Okay, Marce in a bad mood, now I'm coming, I'm leaving once she cheers up though, assuming no one else has lost their happiness by then." Milly said standing up.

Marcy just groaned.

"Come on." She said, "The sooner we get today over with the better."

The group left to enjoy the rest of the fair. They'd managed to get close to the shopping booths when they ran into Emily and some of the other members of the gang, along with May's friends and dorm mates.

"Whoa! Storm Flower, wicked hair do!" Kasie, a girl with dark auburn hair that went past her waist with her bangs braided, pale blue eyes, and fair skin wearing a pastel green tank top, a pale purpleish-blue mini skirt with a slit on her left leg, a bright red belt, dull red leggings, black boots with gold laces, orange and black striped arm warmers that reached from her wrist to just below her shoulders, a gold locket with a tarnished, or just dirty, or dusty red gem, and an indigo and dusty pale pink bow setting on the left side of her head said.

"Definitely!" Agreed Ester who's right eye was green and left one was a lilac color with brown hair that was in a short bob with the left side curled and a waist length rat tail braid with a hair clip shaped like a pair of wings wearing a long sleeved top that was a sky blue with lime green accents and a burgundy oriental flower print shirt underneath, a burgundy skirt identical to Kasie's, olive green leggings and lime green sandals with straps that went just above her ankles.

"Who did it?!" Torri, a girl with long earthy brown hair held in pigtails and sky blue eyes wearing a sky blue sun dress, black leggings, brown boots, and a matching brown jacket asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I mean, they did a hella good job!" Oceana, a girl with blonde hair that had a few naturally golden-brown highlights and dyed blue tips, ocean blue eyes dressed in a blue top, a pair of denim shorts over leggings of three shades of brown and a pair of grey high tops said.

The final girl, Electra, who was Kasie's twin sister had blonde hair that was as long as her sisters, but held in a side ponytail on the left side of her head with her bangs braided like her sister's and jade green eyes wearing an indigo Mid-Evil style top with pink ruffled accents, fishnet sleeves that ended in a pink frill at her wrists, and a pink corset-like top under it with a matching indigo skirt with pink ruffles and olive green gogo boots. She also had on a silver necklace with a pale purple gem, pink goggles on her head and just like her sister a bow on the left side of her head, though hers was pink and indigo. A disgusted scowl was on her face like usual, it was rare to see her in a good mood, so rare that no one, not even Kasie, _or_ herself had seen it.

"Oh, Marcy did it with a knife," May said happily.

"Really?!"

"No way!"

"Wicked cool!"

"You _have_ to show us!"

"She still broke the rules."

Everyone's heads turned to Electra whose scowl had grown and whose eyes were filled with hate.

"What rules?" Nick asked.

Judy once again elbowed him.

"Ow! What was that one for?!" Nick asked.

"Just stop talking!" Judy hissed.

"The rules for the Truth or Dare game, right?" Marcy asked, "They're the ones she broke, huh?"

"Ding, ding, ding! Give the girl a prize." Electra said sarcastically.

"Hey, Marce, I won this for you!" Vanitas said handing Marcy a stuffed toy fox completely oblivious to the topic of conversation.

"Well that was timely and ironic as well as cute." Nick said.

Judy giggled, but mentally groaned and face palmed.

"Right," Electra said, "the rules were if she didn't complete the dare she got her head shaved, and somehow the power gave out so we couldn't do it."

"You hacked of almost half of it though!" May cried, "and I only backed out half way through!"

"But you still backed out." Electra said, "and it wasn't like it'd of been the end of the world!"

"Electra, please, stop talking." May said.

"I mean, all you had to do"

"Electra! Shut it!" Kasie hissed.

"was"

"Please, shut up!" May cried as her eyes started to tear up.

"sneak into Danny Brooke's house"

"Electra! Enough!"

"Knock it off!"

"in her undies"

"Stop it! You're not being funny!"

"crawl into his bed"

"Please! Stop!" May cried as tears started to slip down her face.

"wake him up and pretend that she'd been married to him for a year, it's not that hard."

May finally started sobbing and took off running.

"That was mean Ellie!" Kasie said turning to her sister.

"Don't call me Ellie!" Electra snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry **Lexie**! That was a whole new level of low, even for you!" Kasie braked.

"Don't call me Lexie either!"

"I say we shoot her for making May cry!"

"No! Slit her throat!"

"Stab her and let her slowly bleed to death!"

"Carve out her heart in the slowest most painful way ever!"

"No one is killing anyone! Especially _not_ my sister!"

"I agree," Marcy said walking over. Electra had a relieved look on her face, though she usual bad attitude lingered to the point of smirking.

 _ **Wham!**_ Marcy sucker punched her in the face before hitting her hard in the shoulder.

"but you'd better find a way to fix this!" She yelled while Emily and Milly cheered. She silenced them with a glare, then turned back to Electra. "I don't give a shit about whatever the hell you do normally, but _**no one**_ makes either of my sisters cry and gets away with it! You already humiliated her by all but announcing that you almost made her sneak into her crush's house and pretend to be married for a year, and then tried to shave her head, so this is a warning, and if you don't find a way to fix this and make it up to her you'll have to deal with _me_ and will get more than a possible black eye and soar shoulder." She turned twords Nick and the rest of the group. "Come on, we'd better give Chief Buy One, Get One Free a report."

"But!..." Jemma tried.

"I'm sorry Jem, but this is important, we'll come back tomorr..."

"I'll stay."

Now everyone looked at Milly.

"I'll stay with the runt," she said, "as much as I hate being here and people being in such good moods, I'll stay here with her until dusk, then we'll come back."

"Mil..." Marcy started.

"Either that, or we all go back and listen to her bawl and complain, and get no sleep what so ever." Milly finished.

Marcy blinked, then nodded.

"Just, make sure she doesn't get hurt." She said. She looked at the small blonde cherub. "And you better not give her any trouble, understand?"

Both girls nodded.

"Good." Marcy said. She turned back to the others. "Come on, we need to find May and give Chief Buy One, Get One Free a report."

The rest of the group nodded and followed.

"Please tell me you're not driving." Nick said when he spotted the car.

"Nope, I am!" Emily cried rushing over and jumping into the driver seat.

"After this you'll probably be begging for me to drive." Marcy hissed.

"I heard that!" Emily cried.

Everyone sighed and got in, and sure enough, Emily was a far worse driver than Marcy.

"Where did you even learn to drive?!" Nick asked clutching Judy who was white as a ghost.

"The bumper cars!" Emily said happily.

Nick looked ready to faint. Emily laughed.

"I'm just kidding!" She cried, "Really I just went through the course recklessly and they were too scared to have me try again and just told me never to come back and to get my license renewed at some other DMV, where as Marce went through it sixteen times before she got hers! I'm pretty sure on the sixteenth try they said "screw it and give her the dam license so we can live!"

That got a good bit of the group, including Marcy to laugh.

"Hey, Em, could you and the others go look for May while me, Grace, Nick, and Judy give Chief Buy One, Get One Free a report?" Marcy asked. Emily nodded.

"Sure, want us to call when we find her?" Emily asked.

"Either that or send her over." Marcy said getting out of the car and regaining her balance. Grace, Nick, and Judy followed before heading to the Gummi Ship. Once on Marcy quickly made contact to Zootopia's Guardian base. Chief Bogo answered.

"I see you made it." He said grunting.

"Yep," Nick said, "our first experience wasn't the greatest, seeing as soon as we got off the ship the first thing we saw was Taylor chasing Noah and threatening to kill him, but that aside it's been mostly good."

Chief Bogo grunted.

"There were a few incidents, but it was more family wise and nothing really worth telling you about Chief Buy One, Get On Free." Marcy said earning a snicker from Nick and a laugh from Grace who'd only heard Marcy call him that when talking about him _not_ to him. Chief Bogo went to speak, but was quickly cut off.

" _MARCY!_ " May's voice cried. Marcy sighed.

"May, I just want to say that, in my defense, I can not control Noah, Shane, and Taylor twenty-four hours a day so do not blame me for any of their actions, I will however help clean up whatever mess they've currently caused since I'd have to do it anyway seeing as apparently I'm the most mature of the group and tend to have to play baby-sitter for the others, but it'll have to wait a few minutes, unless of course they've made a life and, or world threatening disaster." Marcy said almost robotically.

"Da Fu made you think _that_ was what I came here for?" May asked.

"Because nine times out of ten that's what anyone aside Noah and Shane barge in here for." Marcy said exasperated, "Now what is it that you want?"

"Just... there's... something I..." May fumbled, "You know what, it can wait."

"No it can't." Marcy said, "Nick, you and Judy give the report, I'll add on when I come back." With that said she and May headed back to Marcy's room aboard the ship.

Nick sighed as he, Grace, and Judy gave the report, Bogo giving multiple grunts with different meanings that Nick decoded right after each while Judy had to think some and Grace just randomly guessed as she was the one with the least experience with the Cape Buffalo, not surprising since Marcy got to keep the Gummi Ship. Ten minutes later Milly stormed in.

"Is it dusk already?" Grace asked quickly checking the clock.

"No, the little pink princess decided to eat a deep fried pickle and got sick." Milly said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get something to kill Shane with."

"Isn't your Dark Wing good enough?" Grace asked, "It gets stronger, more powerful, and more lethal each time you use it." She quickly covered her mouth.

"Milly don't even think about it!" Marcy's voice called, "At least not until you tell me what Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber did to piss you off."

"You don't want to know." Milly said.

"Fair enough, I usually don't," Marcy said, "but you're still not killing them!"

"Well, if I don't the school janitor sure as hell will!" Milly cried.

"They stand a better chance with Ol' Joe!" May cried.

"Mill, just let me handle the boys, okay?" Marcy asked.

Milly groaned.

"Fine!" She cried storming out.

"And don't even think about lighting a cigarette once you're out of this ship! You're _not_ eighteen yet so I really don't need to pay bail for you getting caught with them!" Marcy cried, "Don't even pretend you don't have any, cuz I know you only have nine left in your pocket, not counting the stumps from ones you got burnt by cuz you had to use your hand, or arm to put them out!"

"We're in the middle of nowhere! No one's going to catch me!" Milly groaned.

"Okay, one, we are in the middle of the woods near the cove, and two..."

"GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Milly cried.

"Maybe I will, only time will tell!" Marcy cried, "And I'm serious! You and Taylor are the reason I know the numbers for every freaken jail across the country, the rights they read, or recite to you when you get arrested by heart, both forwards and backwards, almost all of the charges and bail fees, and that's only a small section of things!"

"FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Milly cried.

"Would you two put a sock in it?!" Nick finally cried.

Milly huffed and stormed out, flipping him and the others off as she did so.

"Well, now we know why Marcy's got the whole Court Oder and just about everything else involving legal issues memorized." Nick said.

"If you'd look up my family's history on my mom's side you'd see we have a pretty bad rep and bad habit of getting arrested, doing drugs, etc.. Milly's just a victim of being categorized, it's a part of the reason she's technically in Foster Care, her mom abused her, and pushed her twords drinking, and drugs, and what not." Marcy said. She walked into view. "I'm never going to forget walking into that house and smelling nothing but cigarettes, or weed mixed with alcohol and blood, or not being able to sleep, or relax because all I could hear was Milly getting beaten, or being yelled at because she could never be anything more than what she was meant to be, a low life with no life except for drugs, drinking, and other things. The final straw was when we were ten, I had to stay at her place, and we had just had a really bad snow storm. Milly accidently spilt a bottle of wine on the floor and her mother whipped and beat her til she bled and the threw her outside and locked all the windows and doors, my dad had been teaching me self defense and pressure points for a good couple of years, and I knocked her out cold and got Milly, who was showing early stages of hypothermia back in the house and called 911, a half hour later her mom was being shoved into a police car, Milly was being rushed to the hospital, and I was being called a hero while getting the nasty gash I'd gotten on my face after I got whipped when Milly's mom woke up treated." Her eyes were glazed over with so much pain even Bogo felt sorry for both girls, though he didn't show it. "And then there was that _one_ incident when we were eight," Marcy continued, "but, well, it's best you let Milly decide if she'll tell you, or not. It's really none of my business to tell you about it, or what I just said, and that's mostly why I'm just stopping with that little history lesson, but also because I chose life."

Bogo grunted.

"Look Chief Buy One, Get One Free," Marcy said harshly, "lemme ask you this, if you had a relative, or friend that trusted you with one of their deepest secrets about their past and you knew that it was best to keep your mouth shut about it, even if you were in a situation like this, would you? Would you betray their trust? Add on to the internal scarring from that secret?" Bogo had a mostly emotionless face, but his eyes, despite being narrowed and the scowl on his face showed that Marcy had once again struck a nerve, one that hit him hard about the truth behind her words, and that he would refuse to show that he agreed, but only Marcy managed to see. "I can see in your eyes you know I'm right and hitting you pretty hard," She continued, no longer having a filter to hold back the words she wanted to say, "you know I'm right and that I have every reason and right to keep this information back, especially when it has _nothing_ to do with the actual report, just the fight you happened to both see and over hear so don't go giving me shit about how I should tell you because you and me both know that I don't need to!" She smirked. "Oh, and the intercom's on again, the whole ZPD hard our argument."

Chief Bogo quickly checked the intercom and sure enough, Marcy was right, he'd accidentally turned it on. He quickly turned it off and grunted. Marcy's smirk and smug look only grew.

"Well, that's basically everything that we need to say, so we'll just be ending this little convo and be on our way. Bye!" Marcy said smiling and waving. She ended the call before Bogo, or anyone else could protest. She turned to the others. "Well, let's head home, I really don't want to have to answer a call back until tomorrow."

"How do you do that?!" Nick asked.

"Do what?" Marcy asked.

"All of that!" Nick cried as they walked out, "I mean you openly call him names, strike nerves on purpose, are better at Bogo speak than me, and knew that he'd accidentally turned on the intercom!"

"That my dear Nick, is something you'll have to find out on your own." Marcy said jokingly making Judy and Grace laugh. Nick only groaned and followed them back to the house.

* * *

SPH: Well, there's chapter 2! I really hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review on what you thought, it really means _a lot_ to me. Anywho, question time! What surprise did May leave for Jemma? What is the reason Marcy can't do stuff like drag Milly out of a car? How is Electra going to fix the mess she made by telling everyone about the dare they gave to May? Why doesn't she like being called Ellie, or Lexie? What was May's reason to barge into the Gummi Ship and yell for Marcy? What _did_ Noah and Shane do to make Milly so mad, and Ol' Joe? What was the insident that happened to Milly when she was eight? Why doesn't she want anyone to know? And just what is going to happen once they get back to the house? Most of these will be answered in Chapter 3, but until then, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out everyone and keep spreading the Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Zootopia love!


End file.
